


Beautiful

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inktober 2020, Kissing, Lipstick, M/M, Make-up, Marriage, applying make up, hints at immortal husbands, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Alec likes watching Magnus getting ready.Twentieth Day of Inktober (Coral)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Beautiful

Magnus had always been beautiful, but something was different today. Alec looked at his husband who was currently sitting at the vanity applying his make-up with precise, practiced strokes. 

Alec didn’t know how he did it. The perfectly straight, black lines that framed his sparkling brown eyes. He had tried to do it for Magnus once and it had come out very crooked, but Magnus had smiled his brightest smile at him and assured him it was perfect.

When Magnus continued to carefully enhance the lines of his face with what Alec had learned in their years together was highlighter, Magnus caught Alec’s eyes and winked at him through the mirror. Alec blushed. He had no reason to, he was officially allowed to ogle his husband as much as he wanted, even had it in writing - a stupid anniversary gift from Magnus - but he still felt caught every time.

Magnus laughed silently and pursed his lips in Alec’s direction to send him a kiss. It made the pinkish colour he’d chosen today pop. Alec smiled back silently, Raziel, he loved this man.

The warlock went back to applying his make-up with an accuracy, that even Alec and his archery skills couldn’t compete with, but was now sending Alec sly glances while doing so, which made Alec blush even more. This continued until Alec was fed up with it. He straddled the vanity chair next to Magnus, took his husband’s face in his hands and kissed him hard and sloppy. Satisfied with the blush now adorning Magnus’ neck and cheeks, Alec didn’t even mind the scolding he got from Magnus about how he had to reapply the smeared lipstick now.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend I hit the right shade of pink while mixing colours :)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
